


this is how he loves you

by sader



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sader/pseuds/sader
Summary: you can't fake chemistry as good as this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ("he" is phil and "you" is dan)

This is how he loves you:

By sitting next to you on the living room floor after you decided to drop out of school. He's hugging you, and you thought he would be disappointed. You were wrong.

This is how you love him:

With hot coffee. You'll make it for him because you know how he likes it, and he doesn't need to ask.

This is how he loves you:

By rolling his eyes as you're recounting the annoying habits he has. He's heard it a thousand times before, but he doesn't mind because it's your voice he's hearing.

This is how you love him:

By remembering. The way he smelled that day at the train station, when you touched him to remind yourself it was happening. You've written an encyclopedia of Phil in your head.

This is how he loves you:

"You're the worst person in the world."

This is how you love him:

In the snow on a winter night. Diving face-first for this video. You'd do it three more times if he asked you to. You're standing next to him underneath the gray sky, on the street he grew up on. You're looking at him illuminated by the streetlight and you think that maybe you do belong somewhere after all.

This is how he loves you:

Quietly. Looking at you like he has a secret. Smirking and laughing under his breath when you do something funny, or something ordinary.

This is how you love him:

Loudly. Obviously. So that anyone watching you can feel it too.

This is how he loves you:

Through the lens of a camera. Whether or not you're aware of it, he's taking your picture because you look too good in that suit, or because he thinks you're cute when you sleep.

This is how you love him:

Fondly. With pure, unadulterated admiration. With such dedication that you would jump to his defense without a second thought.

This is how he loves you:

With care. Weaving his family and friends into your life. What's his is now yours: a family vacation, a high school reunion, a childhood home.

This is how you love him:

Resiliently. Your feelings burn brighter with the passage of time. That spark when you first met ignited at the train station and you haven't looked back.

This is how he loves you:

By listening. To you droning on about anything from the weather to your values. He is staring attentively, genuinely. He doesn't want to miss a word.

This is how you love him:

By speaking. Discussing him with your audience, or with anyone who will listen. Talking with a smile as you imagine him in your head. He's your favorite topic of conversation.

This is how you love each other:

In every possible way, across every possible spectrum. Throughout time, it's a feeling that never wanes. Domestically. Building a home together, from the first shelf to the last picture frame. Effortlessly. You can't fake chemistry as good as this. Unconditionally. You are each other's first option, and there is no second one; being together is better than being with anyone else you could possibly imagine. Dreams pale in comparison to this reality.


End file.
